


Mr. Graham

by Cosmichemist



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmichemist/pseuds/Cosmichemist
Summary: Abigail convinces Will to join her in a roleplay scenario, further expanding their sex lives.





	Mr. Graham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KendraLuehr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraLuehr/gifts).



> I found my season 1 box set of Hannibal and now I can't stop having feelings for these two. 
> 
> Sorry/not sorry. < 3

"Abigail.. I can't.."

"Why not? I'd be fun."

Will glanced away, fighting the goosebumps that prickled down along his spine. When Abigail wrapped her arms around his neck he knew he couldn't say no to her. And what she'd asked for wasn't inadvertently dangerous..

Will exhaled a gasp against her hair, unable fight the urges that came with her full lips kissing the sensitive skin under his neck. She knew where his most tender spots were, and used them against him in the wrongest way possible.

"Please..?" She said, "I know you're afraid you'll relapse, but you've been safe with me for so long. I know you'd never hurt me." Abigail pulled back and batted her eyelashes at him, "If you're afraid you'll hurt me we can use a system of safe words."  
Will slid his palms against the softness of her cheeks, pulling her back. His eyes looked into hers. The same gentle, concerned stare he always had.  
"You don't understand what it's like for me to do that.. I become.. someone that isn't me. It's difficult.."

Abigail pressed a small kiss to the corner of his lips. "But wouldn't it be nice to, for once, give into what your motive asks for you to do..? In a safe, loving environment?"

Will had conditioned himself to think otherwise. He'd hammered it into his brain. The truth in his heart was yes. It would've been comforting to live out the scenario to completion. But what if he'd hurt Abigail in the process? It was unlikely, but what if earlier memories of her father had surfaced during this? He'd gotten help for his condition, but there was always that lingering fear.

Will drew in a shaking breath, sliding locks of her hair behind her ears. "Okay.. but so long as you promise to tell me when to stop."

Abigail smiled, "We'll use simple safe words, then. Red means stop, green means go. So if for any reason you're afraid I'm not enjoying myself, you can ask me if I'm green. Same goes for me if I feel like you're not having fun with it."

Will nodded, and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you."

Abigail laughed, "I love you too, Will.." and then she was biting her lip in that way that drove him crazy. She was _anticipating_ this. "Have a seat in the living room. I'll go get ready."

And then will found himself planted on his couch. He'd built a fire earlier and had finished stoking it. A book held in his hands, there was something oddly comforting about the sound of a crackling fire and the pages flitting underneath his fingertips. Will closed his eyes in this moment. Darkness enveloped him. When he opened them anew, he was a professor at the FBI Academy again. It felt like stepping into a pair of old shoes. Worn, but comfortable.

Abigail came in shortly after. A gentle rapping of her knuckles against the glass panes of his door.

Will adjusted his glasses, pressing them against his nose. He straightened up and looked her square in the eyes. "Come in."  
  
The crack of the door and creaking footsteps signaled her entry into the living room. Abigail willed a smile to cross her lips as her eyebrows turned up. "Sorry, I'm late. I won't insult you with an excuse."

"I assumed you weren't going to show up." Will snapped his book shut, and tore his glasses away. "Look at the clock, Abigail. Tell me what time you see."

Whether it was staged or not, She had flinched when he had called her Abigail. He'd switched to using 'Abby' when their romance bloomed and fanned out into a beautiful rose. Now, he only called her Abigail when he was upset.

Abigail pulled her purse from her shoulders and set it gently on a nearby chair. Then glanced over her shoulder, at the clock against the wall. "It's midnight."

"That's correct. You're lucky you still caught me up." Lacing his fingers together, will spread his legs and sat back against the overstuffed couch cushion. Completely relaxed. "Do you know how many people would kill for a chance to work one-on-one with me?"

"That's correct. You're lucky you still caught me up." Lacing his fingers together, will spread his legs and sat back against the overstuffed couch cushion. Completely relaxed. "Do you know how many people would kill for a chance to work one-on-one with me? This is the third time this month that you've shown up late to our meetings."

Abigail's smile returned to her lips, along with a quirk of her brow. "I'd hope they wouldn't kill for it. We're federal agents. It'd be against our values."

Will scoffed and adverted his gaze, "You know what I meant." Snarky. Overly sensitive. It was strange that she wanted to see this side of him. Perhaps she wanted to see everything he had to hide. Wanted to heal his pain, like he'd done for her.

"So what exactly kept you out this late?" His eyes were on her now. "What was more important than this case?"

Abigail blinked and averted her gaze. He felt his cock harden when her lips parted. Her lips had always hypnotized him and now was no different. "I don't think that's any of your business, Mr. Graham."

"I feel like you owe me an explanation since I've been so patient with you. I gave you a free past the first few times, but now my patience is wearing thin. Need I remind you that we don't usually take on trainees?" Will pinched the bridge of his nose, "I see something in you, Abigail. But I can't work with you if you don't have your priorities straight. I need to see the same passion you had when you asked to be on this case."

There was her hesitation, and then she said. "..Well, if you _have_ to know, I've been seeing someone."

"So you've been sleeping with him?" Will asked. Then he shook his head. Will wasn't usually this jealous, but even the mere mention of another man set him on edge. "You don't have to answer that. I could smell it on you after you walked in. The perfume of lovers."

"So you just wanted me to admit it so you could be sure." Abigail sat beside him on the couch, curling a strand of hair behind her ears. "If you're gonna analyze me, then it's only fair that I return the favor. And to me, it seems like your jealous."

Will pressed his head back against the cushion as a laugh crackled from his throat. "God, no. I'm not _jealous_ , I have no reason to be." He blinked rapidly and his face contorted. She knew he hated to be analyzed, and the mere mention, while he was in teaching mode, made his skin crawl.

"Are you sure about that, Mr. Graham?" Abigail drew closer to him, her lips hovering against his cheek. "Because I think, that in the short few weeks we've worked together, you enjoy it when I enter your personal space."

Will looked over at her, and saw the truth in her gaze. She had been anticipating this fantasy, entertaining it for who knew how long. And now that it was finally happening, there was the delicious anticipation of how Will would actually react in this situation. Their relationship felt new and exciting, like opening a gift on Christmas morning. Will wanted to go above and beyond her expectations.

Will plucked a pillow from the couch. One they'd used the night before while they'd cuddled up and watched a cheesy movie from the Hallmark channel. He began to slide its cotton case.

Abigail giggled, "Is this the part when you kill me for finding out your darkest desire?" Abigail shifted her gaze from his, cheeks were deepening with scarlet. Her acting was brilliant. She wasn't anything like the lewd porn that had once blared through his lecture hall, embarrassing some unfortunate trainee.

Will's chest tightened with his feelings for her. How was he so lucky to love a talented girl- no, a talented woman- like Abigail?

"No." He said, "I'm going to teach you a lesson. That's part of my job." Will said, carefully folding the pillow sheet until it was a neat little sliver. Like a blindfold.

Abigail scoffed, "You've already taught us what to look for when a victim has been suffocated.. Unless you're planning to choke me with that."

"I already told you what I'm going to do." Snatching her hands, Will wrapped the folded sheet around her wrists once, in a loop. Like one beginning to tie their shoelace. In one swift motion, he tossed her back against the couch. Her hands pinned high above her head and against the cushion.

Abigail gasped and glanced up at him. "Mr. Graham.." she whispered. Her eyes glittered like the sunrise over waves of the ocean.

"You will call me _Will_ when we're intimate like this, Abigail.." he whispered. His face was close as his lips hovered hers. "Do you understand?"

"Will.." Abigail was near breathless. "What.. what are you doing?" Knowing he was responsible for the arousal that had blocked her thought; Will could feel his cock harden and brush against his thigh.

"I'm giving you a reason to arrive an hour earlier for our scheduled meeting times." Will traced his tongue along the outer shell of her ear and chucked, a low rumble in his chest. "Once you have me, you'll never want to go back to him again."

His fingers dipped down below the hem of her skirt. Will traced her slit against the sheer material of her panties. She was wet for him already. Will fought back his groan and said instead, "I bet he'd never be able to touch you like I'm going to.. I pay attention to details."

"W-will.." she exhaled, eyes lidded with lust.

Will's finger dipped beneath the material separating him from his beloved. He traced his finger against her clit. She hummed in delight, "Oh my god.." she exhaled in a shuttering breath.

"I'm going to take care of you, Abigail..."

Will was inside of her now, shivering as his finger pressed into the warmth of her cunt. His fingers curled and then spread. Gently pressing on her g-spot. Just like he knew she liked it.

Will removing the binding with a single flick of his wrist, and then Abigail's hands were in his hair. Gently waving them and tugging them slightly at their roots. Just how he liked it.

With drawling his fingers from her, he pulled up her shirt and kissed her stomach. "I want these off", his fingers tugged at her panties. "Your shoes and socks too.. I want you ready for me."

Abigail tore off the garments and pulled Will in close to taste her. She was sweet on his lips. Her tongue traced his, coaxing out a small hum from his throat.

"God, Will.. I've wanted this since the moment I entered your first class.. I need you" Abigail rasped, pulling back for air.

"A-Abby.." he whimpered, and he cupped her cheek. Breaking his character. "I'm so turned on right now that I can't be gentle with you.." Will had used her nickname. A sign that his facade was fading. But perhaps she was enjoying her effects on him as well. "Is.. is that going to be okay?"

"Yes." Abigail kissed him, and he felt her lips melt into a smile against his stubble. "..I love you, Will."

It was always like the first time hearing those words. And he loved her too. His chest ached when she said them. They would never lose their effect or meaning.

Will kissed her deeply, both of his shaking hands now cupping her jaw, running through her hair. Mapping every inch of her.

Abigail worked on his zipper, her warm touch spread beneath the elastic of his boxer briefs. He gasped when his cock met the air, soon joined by her warm palm. Her finger slipped gently against his slit, smearing beads of precum against his glossy tip.

"C-condom." He said.

Abigail tugged one from the pocket of her jacket and tore it open with her teeth before she handed it over.

Will tossed the emptied wrapper aside once it was on. He took the folded pillowcase back into his hands and pressed it against her. Just below her breasts. Pinning her down for the ride of her life.

Will eased himself inside of her, all the while kissing her neck. He could smell the delicate notes of her perfume- a lavender based.

Starting slow, Will began to lose himself in the presence of her.

"Oh my god, Will.. Oh god.. _Right there_.." She moaned, and he quickened his pace. Slamming into her hips. The lewd smacking noise of their bodies joining swept goosebumps down his spine.

Will's hand brushed against her sex, his thump sliding against her clit sent her soaring. Will laughed into the kisses he pressed along her neck. Abigail was screaming, her fists full of the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

Will worked her beneath his thumb and slammed into her desperately. Abigail knew that Will had reached climax when he pressed his forehead against hers and exhaled deeply. His hot breaths coated her lips, and she stole small kisses from him. He frantically slammed into her as his head slid down to her shoulder. He wanted her to come before growing soft. It only took a few more seconds until he'd heard her shuttering gasp. Abigail threw her head against the pillows, her words mingled with, "Will," and "I love you," in between frantic breaths.

The two lovers curled into each other, holding one another until their breathing returned to normal. When Abigail kissed his temple, Will curled his finger under her chin, looking down into her eyes.

"You were right.. That was fun." he smiled, pressing their noses together. "We should do this more often.. But next time, I get to choose who you're gonna be."

Abigail giggled, kissing his lips. "Deal."


End file.
